Seven minutes
by ElementFox
Summary: Hey im new, this is my seven minutes in heaven quiz on quizzila and i wanna know what you guys think. its readerXcharacter. Note this is not all of them.


Masamune

You are currently sitting on the couch watching the other play a game when Alice throws a hat in your face. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" You shout at Madoka's cousin angrily. "It's YOUR turn, geezz, moody much" said Mimi. "Yeah, you're one to talk" "Just pick your frickin hand in the hat and pick a bey, Mrs. Grouchy." "FINE!" As you stick your hand in the giant hat you wonder how exactly Alice manage to find this hat, maybe she had help from Mimi. They probably stole it from the mad hatter. Or something else. Then you grabbed a random bey out of the hat. It was striker. Masamune's beyblade. Great, just great im screwed, you thought to yourself. You see you've had a huge crush on him for a long time, but while you were thinking about this, somehow, both Mimi and Alice had made a catapult out of your seat. Then it sent you flying into the closet and on top of Masamune. When you realized that you landed on something, Mimi slammed the door shut. "Um Masamune?" you said quietly. "Yeah, surprised after all you got the number one blader!" he shouted. Before you could say something he crashed his lips on yours. "I've liked you for a long time _." "Me too." Then you continued that is until a hyper active yuu and a camera holding Mimi burst in. "AAAAHHHH! MY EYES!" Shouted yuu as he ran over to tsubasa and hugged his legs. This is so going on your wedding slide show! Shouted Mimi, closing the door to let you continue. Congrats you gained a new boyfriend.

Ginga

Madoka, Mimi, Angel, and Alice all decided to get everyone and I mean everyone together for a giant game of seven minutes in heaven some know how to play it others- as in the suckers- don't know how. You were sitting there talking to Alice when Madoka shoved a hat in your face. Pick one she said. You are one of these people who don't know how to play this game. "Ok!" As you stick your hand in the giant hat you move it around a little until you found the perfect fit. As you pulled it out you couldn't figure out whose bey was whose cause you're new to beyblading and stuff, but your thoughts were interrupted by Kyoya kicking Ginga into the closet. Before you had time to react Mimi dragged you over to the closet and threw you in. from the inside of the closet you could hear Mimi and Kyoya hi five each other and yuu and Mimi giggle. "You okay _?" he asked as he helped you up. "Yeah im fine." "So _ do you know how to play this game?" "No I was kinda hoping that you would know." CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE. You reached for your cell phone after unplugging you hands from your eyes cause your phone blasted out candy candy by gumi at full blast. The screen read MIMI- CHAN~~~~~~~~~ "Hello?" "Hey~ im going to tell you how to play this game."

2 minutes later

You were tomato red, "_ hand the phone to Ginga please." You quickly hand the phone to him as he puts the cell up to his ear. Another 2 minutes later, Now Ginga was tomato read. Before either of you could say anything yuu burst through the door. "TIMES UP!" He shouted before tsubasa came up and bonked him on the head. Later that night Ginga came up to you and asked you if he could walk you home and your relationship started!

Chi Yun

(You're his age btw)

You are the type of girl who won't take no for an answer. Well most of the time at least. "Your turn _Chan~!" Shouted Mimi and Alice at the same time. "Okay." You replied back simply. Although you had only one bey in mind, when you picked up a bey you were very happy. You got your crush chi Yun's bey! Even though you think he hates you, you still like him. But apparently everyone says that that's a lie. You walked in to the closet then Mimi and Alice shut the door. "Hi Chi Yun." You said nicely. "Oh, hi _." You realized something he didn't look too happy. "Are you okay Chi Yun, you look upset." "No im not, nothing's wrong." He was lying. "That's not true it's not nothing common just tell me!" "SHUT UP! Why do you care anyways?, I would rather be anywhere else in the world but in here struck with a stupid girl like you!" upon hearing this you quickly turned away and stared at the wall secretly crying your eyes out, this time he hurt you. "Why would you say such a thing, I care because im" your sentence dyed of. "You care because of what?" " I said I care because I love you, you, you idiot." You turned back around and where now bawling your eyes out on the ground with your head in your knees. It was silent for a while. "Hey, I, I didn't mean it, im sorry _ but I've loved you for a long time to im just upset because everyone is so happy but im not." He said hugging you. You stayed there for a while but eventually came out. 2 months later. "Say Chi Yun?" "Yeah what is it _?" "Are you happy now?" "More than I'll ever be." Then he kissed you. You both knew that your happiness would last forever.

Hyoma

You sat down on the couch staring of into space when Alice tossed you the hat. "Pick one _" said madoka. "ok." You said as you quickly swopped your hand in and grabbed a random bey. It was rock Aries. Before you knew it Mimi and Alice had made you the second victim of the catapult. You landed with your face into hyoma's chest. You quickly scrambled away. "Oh sorry Hyoma!, Are you hurt?" you asked concerned. "Yes I am hurt, but not by plain it's my emotions." "Go ahead you can tell me about them." You said patting him on the shoulder as you two sat down against the wall. "Well im upset because I guess im jealous of ginga's friends, they're all better than me and I fell so unneeded." "That's not true Hyoma I need you." He looked dup at you. "Im weak and can barely hold my own ground, I understand because I was the girl that everybody wanted to pick on and make fun of." A tear slid down your cheek. "You had Ginga there to save you but I, I had no one instead I just stood there and took it all in. I need you so I have a reason to live." You finished crying a lot. Hyoma hugged you tightly. "_ Im sorry I didn't know, but you're also the reason why I keep living, we are from now on bound together by the red string of fate." As you two kissed you could have sworn you saw a red string dangling from you and hyoma's interlocked fingers. Yes you both were finally needed by someone, each other.

Carte

You were sitting in Madoka's house on the couch while watching multiple people come in and out of the closet. You are also one of those people who don't know what's going on, all you know is that its couple after couple. When you looked down you saw a hat in your lap. You quickly picked one out randomly, when you saw whose it was you blushed madly and dashed for the closet, you heard people asking who she got then you heard someone open the closet down and walk in. the person walked in and stood behind you. Then wrapped his arms around you. "I love you _" he said into your ear. Then you turned around and deepened the hug. "I love you too" then you two deepened your love with a kiss. Then Mimi opened the door "AAAWWWW~!" "Mimi since when are you the party crasher?" "Since yuu got too high on ice cream and energy drinks, don't worry he will be back soon, I hope." Said Mimi running over to yuu to make sure he wasn't dead since he was lying on the table unconscious. "Yeah, he'll be fine." She said calmly, causing you two sweat drop. Then you two walked out of the closet and cuddled up to each other on the couch. Sleeping peacefully.

ZEO

You were sitting on the couch alone when angel (who was done beating Masamune to a pulp) gently handed you the hat. She told you to pick a bey, say the name, and then go into the closet. You reached your hand into the hat and pulled out a wacky feeling bey. It was flame byxis, Zeo's beyblade you're best friend! You love him very much but he has been so busy for the past year or so you haven't seen him. You once saw him in the park but he looked insane. You were shocked, that was not the Zeo she knows and loves. But when she was in the park and saw dr. ziggurat's face on the giant screen. You understand. The one thing that Zeo needed the most was the one thing you could offer him. That thing was acceptance.


End file.
